Storage devices such as, for example, non-volatile memory devices, may have notably reduced lifetimes due to individual storage elements being worn-out earlier than other storage elements. Current wear leveling methods have been developed to mitigate the wearing of the individual storage elements. For example, current wear leveling methods may include “out-of-place” storage of sectors of information in conjunction with garbage collection processes. However, such methods may require storage of large amounts of meta-information to track what information is stored at storage locations of the storage device. The meta-information may be stored in the storage device itself. The overhead for reorganizing the information using such methods may grow significantly with the utilization of the storage device and may not have a fixed relation to an access rate to the storage device. Further, in current methods, the order in which the data is organized may not be pre-determined and the reordering may be based on a wear-level of individual storage elements of the storage device. These current methods may not support fine granular access to the storage device such as occurs when the storage device is used as a part of main memory for a processor.